


the rider

by Firestorm0108



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	1. back to work

Barry walked into the cortex as alarms sounded “i only just got here” Barry complained as Cisco laughed “no rest for those trying to stop the wicked” he said as Barry squinted “that isn't how that saying goes” he replied as Cisco laughed “there's a meta attack happening on fourth and main” he said as Barry just groaned “just get going” Cisco said as Barry disappeared in a blaze of lightning.

When Barry arrived he was completely shocked by the surroundings, the entire block was destroyed, there were cars ablaze and one which was shredded while another lay in half with it's doors ripped off. There was scorch marks on the ground and small fires around as there were bodies in various levels of brunt and ashed wounds all of which were dead, at least a dozen, as Barry couldn't conceive the pure brutality that he was observing “Cisco..” Barry said as he placed a figure on his coms. “What is it Barry?” he asked as Barry wasn't sure how to respond “it's...it's a massacre” he responded “any sign of the meta human?” Cisco asked as Barry tapped his emblem on his chest and turnt on the camera for Cisco to see what he was seeing “woah…” Cisco said as Barry just nodded “yeah” he said as he looked around as he heard a scream in pain coming from under one of the broken off car doors as Barry shot over and threw it. Underneath was a man with a snake tattoo on his neck going up the side of his face. He seemed mostly unhurt except for a minor burn on the lower left side of his stomach as Barry knelt down and picked him up as he flashed him over to the hospital as he placed him down on a gurney and went back on coms “i'm coming back” he said as he shot out of the hospital back to star labs.  
\---  
Robbie felt relaxed as he parked into his apartments garage structure he pulled into his space as he rested his head against the back of his seat as he took a deep breath the spirit was resting, he normally always did after he had a night out. He could finally think the spirit was always so loud all the time except for an hour or so after his nightly activities. He opened the door and stood out of the car as he slammed the door closed and patted the top of it “till next time” he muttered as he walked away and back to his apartment. He opened the door as he slammed it behind him. he never locked the door, when you have the powers he has security isn't your primary concern. He collapsed on his bed and sighed, he felt like he should of been exhausted but in truth he felt nothing. That's what Robbie hated the most about his deal, he felt nothing not hot, cold, joy, sadness nothing except a pit of pure rage and pain. He laid there on his bed and just looked at the ceiling. he slept, sometimes, it didn't seem a necessary for him ever since his deal but sometimes it still happen which was nice. Unfortunately tonight wasn't one of those nights as he just stares at the ceiling as time crawled past and Robbie just sighed and stood up again. Before he moved here, back when it was him and Gabe life had hope, it was one of the few things that Robbie could still feel but when Gabe went off to college out of state he realised there was nothing holding him there any more and the rider had cleaned the streets to the point where police had nothing to do so Robbie decided a change of scenery was probably best. That was until he noticed someone.

It had been about a month since Robbie had moved to central city and he hadn't yet done a night job which made the spirit restless but Robbie was doing good at keeping him down for the time being. The day started when Robbie was grabbing coffee, it did nothing for him and it did nothing while he drank it but it was part of his morning routine since before the deal and it just kinda stuck with him. He was drinking it alone on a park bench near his apartment as he noticed a tattoo he remembered, it was a guy on the other side of the street walking down the road, he had a tattoo on his neck of a snack which slivered his way up his the side of his face. He was there, that night, the night of the deal. There were three people Robbie hadn't caught up with since that night, he always assumed they were dead by other means but this city had a weird way of messing with the riders ability to sense things, probably because of the meta humans that were all around. It made it feel like he was looking through mist, he could find things but only if he was really concentrating but somethings were just impossible for him to sense. But here he was, walking down the street without a care in the world. The moment Robbie saw him he knew the riders work wasn't done as he dropped his drink and followed the gang member to his friends, he was lead directly to their hideout as Robbie went back to his apartment to wait for the dark, he walked down to the garage and rubbed his hands over the tarp coating covering his car. “Back to work old girl” he said as he pulled off the cover and reviled his car as he sighed and felt the riders spirit become more restless as it spoke to him ‘you can't run from what we are, you can't run from our deal’ it said as Robbie simply nodded “then let's get back to work” he said as he went around to the driver side door and opened it. 

When Robbie sat up again it was about 4 am and he realised there was no point sitting around any more, he got up and changed his clothes, he kept his leather jacket but then again he always did. He walked down to the garage and got in his car, he normally walked he found staying away from the car helped control the rider. But since last night he realised there was no point fighting it. He got in and drove towards the coffee shop as he pulled into the car park and saw a woman with brown hair trying to start her car but it wasn't working as she pulled out her phone and called someone. Robbie got out and walked towards her “you ok?” he asked as she turned to looked at him and smiled “yeah i'm fine” she said as she tapped the bonnet of her car “she’s just not cooperating” she said as he laughed “pop the hood” he said as she looked at him as he raised his hands “i'm a mechanic” he said as she pulled the bonnet catch as Robbie looked at the engine “woah” he said as he looked at it, this had been modified “who’s been under here?” he asked as she looked at him “what do you mean” she asked as he worked on what he knew to be the problem “this thing has been modified by someone talented” he said as his left hand broke away from fixing the problem to tap on a small metal box “this thing is a tracker” he said “but it's high tech, like anywhere in this dimension or any other dimension there might be” he said as she nodded “ah that would've be my friend Cisco” she said “he's an engineer” she said as Robbie looked at her “i guessed that bit” he said smirking as she just smiled “yeah well he's a bit protective when it comes to friends” she said as he nodded “i get that” he said “i knew some people once” he said “they always had a way of getting into trouble” he said smiling “they would of done great with this” he said as he stood up and looked at the rest of the engine “what happen to them?” she asked as he just smirked “there alive” he said “safe, and if they ever get into to much trouble i’ll always be here to help them” he said “try to start your engine” he said as she walked over to the driver seat and turned the key as the car started and hummed to life as Robbie nodded. “Thank you so much” she said as he nodded “no problem” he said as he pulled a rag out of the back of his trousers and wiped his hands and started to walk away. “Hey” she said as he turned “yeah?” he asked as she turned her car off and closed the door before walking towards him. “How about i get you a coffee” she said “as a way of thanks” she added as he just shook his head “you don't have to” he said as he nodded to her car “ it was just a couple loose wires” he said “it was really nothing” he said as he heard the cold voice in the back of his head ‘she has a secret’ it said as he just sighed and thought back ‘we all have secrets’ as he ignored the spirits response “i was getting one anyway” she said “and it's rude to refuse a gift” she added as Robbie just sighed and smirked “well i wouldn't want to be rude” he said as she nodded “well the” she said as they walked into jitters “my names Robbie” he said as he opened the door for her as she nodded “my name is Caitlin, Caitlin snow”.


	2. hellfire

“So Mrs Snow” Robbie asked as he sat down opposite her “what's got you awake at half 4 in the morning” he asked as she shrugged as she took a sip from her cup “my friend called me asking for some help” she said as he nodded “anything i could help with?” he asked as she shook her head “you have any knowledge about a crazy pyro metahuman?” she asked sarcastically as Robbie shrugged “i might be able to help” he said “you never know” he added as he leaned back into his chair as Caitlin shrugged “ok, well, my friends a CSI and he's working on a case about a dozen or so gang members who were attacked” she said as he nodded “so a gang clash” Robbie said as Caitlin shook her head “we don't know but the weird thing is one of the gang members survived the attack with a minor burn but the burn won't heal” she said as he nodded “some special kind of excelerant?” Robbie asked, he knew the true answer but he couldn't exactly tell her, “no it's just a normal burn” she said fascinated as Robbie downed his coffee and put the cup on the placemat “wasn't that hot?” she asked as Robbie looked at the cup “i'm good with heat” he said as she nodded and smiled “clearly” she said as he just chuckled and sat back in his chair “as to the fire based problem” he said as he went to stand up “sounds like a story i was told back in sunday school, way back when” he said as he stretched and rubbed his neck “in hell burt a fire, called hellfire” he said “not really to magic with the name but it said that when hellfire burns you it burns your soul” he said as he arranged his driving gloves “and a burnt soul can't heal” he said as he seemed to have a small pain behind his eyes “thanks for the coffee” he said as she stood up as well “no it's nothing, thanks for the car” she said, a bit distracted, as he shook his head “it was fine, i actually like fixing things” he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card “if you ever break down again” he said as she took the card “thanks” she said as he nodded “no problem” he replied as the spirit spoke again ‘she can't be trusted’ ‘she holds a secret, a secret that could end in death’ it spoke as Robbie just ignore it “i'll see you later” he said as he turned to walk to the door “and good luck trying to fix a hellfire burn” he added as the door closed behind him and it took her a second to realise what he said as she ran out after him but both him and his car were gone without a trace.   
\----------------------  
“What could do this?” Barry asked as he looked at the medical reports as Julian just shook his head “nothing” he replied “nothing in science can cause these wounds” he said “even if it was an extreme heat it wouldn't of done all of this” he said motioning to the crime scene photos “the fire seems to cause damage long after it's gone” he added “there's no way any of this makes sense, even by our standards” Barry said as Julian nodded “i'm gonna take some of this for research back at star labs” Julian said as Barry nodded “good idea” he said as he looked up “let me know what you find” he added as Julian nodded and walked out as his phone went off “hey Caitlin” he said as there was a pause “hey Barry” she replied after a second as if distracted “i think i might of just met someone you'd like to meet” she said as Barry looked at his watch “at 4:38 in the morning?” he asked as she replied “yeah i'm at jitters and there was this guy who fixed my car and we spoke and he was nice and he tried to help on the case and..” she said before going quiet “what is it?” he asked as she was quiet for a second longer “i'm not sure, but i got the feeling he knew something about the case he wasn't telling me” she said “he mentioned fixing hellfire wounds” she said “and that got me thinking that if this isn't a medical problem it might be a magical one” she said as Barry considered it “so you think this fire is hellfire?” he asked not quite believing what he was hearing “it makes sense, this fire burnt the gang member but also kept burning hours after he was miles away from the closest flame” she said as Barry nodded “alright i'm gonna head over to star city and ask Oliver” he said as she nodded “ok let me know what you find out” she said as Barry opened his bag and looked at his flash suit “will do” he added as he hung up and sped out of the GCPD.   
\--------  
Robbie realised he said to much as soon as he walked out of the door which was why he portaled out of the car park as soon as he could. He appeared at his garage with the car next to him, the car amazed Robbie with it's abilities. He walked out of the garage and went up the stairs till he reached the roof of his apartment complex as he walked to the edge and leaned on the side. It was something about her that he couldn't shake, he got the feeling she knew what it was like to have a side of yourself that scares you. It's probably why he was off his game, he watched as the sun rose over the horizon as the spirit spoke ‘she has a secret’ it said as Robbie nodded “i'm sure she does” he replied out loud ‘you can't trust her’ it whispered “i met her once” Robbie stated “it's not like i'm telling her all my secrets” he said as the voice replied ‘you might as well of’ as Robbie smiled “for a angle cast from heaven who then became a demon you're doing a brilliant job with human emotions” he said as the voice seemed to hate this comment and went silent. “Look even if she does find out, no one in the city can stop us” Robbie said as the rider seemed to scoff in the back of his mind ‘for a human you act like a fallen angel very well’ he retorted as Robbie laughed as the sun broke free from the horizon as Robbie nodded “we need to find out which one survived last night” he said as the spirit hummed in agreement “then we find the last two names” he stated ‘then you will hold up your end of the deal’ the rider added as Robbie nodded “not like i could run even if i wanted to” he said.  
\----------------------  
When Barry got to Star City Oliver was sitting in the Arrow cave. “Do you actually have a life outside this place?” he asked as Oliver sighed “did you run all that way just to criticize my social life?” he asked as he swiveled around on his chair. “You'd have to have a social life if i were to criticize it” Barry mumbled as Oliver coughed “Barry what is it?” he asked as Barry nodded “right, i might have a magic problem” he said as Oliver nodded “it's not Savage again?” Oliver asked as Barry shook his head “depending on weather Caitlin is right or not it might be worse” he answered “any chance you still have Constantine’s number?” he asked as Oliver grabbed his phone “let's give it a try” he said as he pushed a button and put it on speaker. 

“Oliver Queen” the british voice spoke through the speaker “to what do i owe the pleasure” he asked as Oliver cleared his throat “i had a question” he said as Constantine yelled something then there was an explosion over the line “let's make this quick yeah?” he asked as the backdrop went silent “is hellfire a real thing?” Oliver asked as Constantine laughed “you really manage to find the worst stuff don't you?” he said “yeah it's real but if your dealing with hellfire then you have one mean demon on your hands” he said as they heard another explosion “i'll come find you when i can” Constantine said as the line went dead. “What have you got us into here Barry?” Oliver asked as Barry shook his head “i don't know” he replied as he put his cowl back up “but i might need a hand in the next couple days” he said as Oliver nodded “you have my number” he replied as Barry smirked “it’d be faster if i just ran here” he said as he back towards the entrance “we’d be in Central City in a flash” he winked as he disappeared leaving a trail of lightning.


	3. hospital visit

Robbie grabbed his jacket as he walked out of the apartment, it was midday and he’d filled up the morning with a much needed shower after he fixed up his car. He never needed to fix his car, it was magic after all, but Robbie had been fixing and maintaining the car since years before the rider had ever offered a deal. 

He got in his car and turned the key as it roared to life, he had a destination in mind as he pulled out of the garage, he aimed for the hospital. 

\-------------------

Barry, Joe and Caitlin were at heading into the hospital, they got a call saying the survivor was conscious but still bleeding. As they entered the room the two police officers standing guard had just swapped shifts. As they entered the room the latino gang member was sitting up on his bed with a morphine drip on his arm. “Hector?” Joe asked as the man opened his eyes and looked at him “what's it to you?” he asked as Caitlin picked up his chart and study it. “We wanted to ask some questions about the night you and your friends got into a fight with something not human” Barry's said as the man grabbed his side “you’re still in pain?” Caitlin asked in disbelief “you have enough morphine in your system to numb all of us” she said as she glanced at Barry who shrugged considering his speedster biology he found the idea entertaining. “Yeah well morphine doesn't nub the soul” he said as he rubbed the bandages which were now tainted red “what do you mean?” Barry asked as the gang member laughed “it's the rider hermano” he said as he looked directly at Caitlin “it's vengeance” he added as Joe looked at him “what do you mean?” she asked as he sat up “the ghost rider is vengeance, when he burns yo he burns your soul and souls can't heal” he said as he coughed and blood spluttered out as he wiped his face with his free hand “i'm dead i just haven't got there yet” he said as he looked at the blood on his forearm as he just shook his head “he can't be stopped or persuaded of you've done anything wrong he demands justice and seeks vengeance” he said as the doctor walked in “i'm sorry but i need to check him over again” she said as Joe nodded “of course” he said as Caitlin handed the medical cart over and herself, Joe and Barry left the room walking out as they walked down the corridor as Barry bumped shoulders with a man in a leather jacket “my bad hombre” the man said in a slight latin accent as Barry apoligiesed as well and jogged to catch up with Joe and Caitlin.  
\-------------------  
As Robbie shrugged off being bumped into as he headed down the hallway ‘that one was different’ the spirit spoke “everyone is different, it's called being human” Robbie mumbled as he got around the corner and noticed the two cops “damn” he said as he leaned against the wall. ‘Before you ask i won't kill them’ Robbie thought as the rider seemed to sigh in his mind which was weird as Robbie walked into the room next to his objective, it was empty, luckily. He locked the door and slid the window open as Robbie looked down at what was easily a 18 story drop “guess it's a good thing i can't die” he mumbled as he stepped out placing his feet on the window frame and as he jumped aiming for the window next to him. As he grabbed it he made a silent thank you about how much stronger he was because even with the lose grip he managed his additional strength made it easy to to pull himself up as he peeped over the window and saw a doctor walking out as the man on the bed was none-other than the man Robbie had been set on killing ‘really?’ Robbie thought as the spirit got annoyed ‘any damage done by us is fatal i assumed you wanted this man to suffer’ it responded as Robbie just rolled his eyes, his arms weren't even the least bit tired at this point ‘i just wanted revenge i don't care what happens’ Robbie said as he noticed the man turned to face the wall, he assumed to get some sleep as Robbie took advantage and climbed in as he walked towards him “you know who i am?” Robbie asked as the man nodded as he sat up “i knew you must of had a face” he said as Robbie clicked his fingers and the door was locked “i want some answers” Robbie said as he walked over and pressed his figure on the wound as it healed “help me and it gets easier” he said as he twisted his figure and the wound appeared then became ten times worse as the man screamed before the wound went back to normal “now i need to know everything, your entire operation then specifically” Robbie said as he pulled out a small piece of paper “where i can find these people” he said handing over the paper as the man looked at it “oh no man these are the kings of the city” he said as he looked back at Robbie “i can't” he said as Robbie’s eyes hummed with an orange glow “it's funny, you seem to forget the choices i gave you” he said as he shrugged “fine we do this the other way” Robbie said as he shivered “so we understand each other” Robbie said as he removed his gloves and put them in his pocket “of all of his powers i hate this one the most” he said as the man tried to back up as Robbie put his hands on the sides of the man's face as fire danced from the back of his head down his arms along his fingers as it reached the man's head and Robbie was able to see everything. his past, present and his most probable future, namely whether he would go up or down when his number was called. Robbie saw all of it as he got the information he needed as he pulled away ad the man's eyes were burnt from their sockets and he was dead as Robbie just shook his head out of the daze as he heard the door being unlocked as he launched himself out of the window.


	4. first meeting

As Robbie launched himself out the window he was again thankful that he was indestructible, or at least he hadn't met anything yet which could cause more damage then he could heal. He landed on top of a car which crumpled beneath him as he grunted he felt pain which made him feel weird. ‘What's up with this?’ Robbie asked as he rolled off the car roof and fell to the ground as blood dripped around him ‘you've gone from rejecting my powers to abusing them’ the spirit spoke ‘my powers are infinite but your bodies capacity for it is not it requires practice’ it continued as Robbie sighed “i can't be seen like this” Robbie muttered as his eye became fire as he felt his skin burn off and the rider rose from the ashes of Robbie’s burnt flesh.  
\--------------------------------------  
Barry wasn't expecting to see someone come crashing head first into the roof of the car next to Joe’s but this was Central City. Barry was stunned as the body rolled over to drop over the other side as Barry rushed, at normal human speed over to him as the man stood up and Barry jumped back again as the man stood and his skull was on fire as Barry looked at him as the thing looked around “what the hell” Barry muttered as the thing looked at him as he heard his mother's voice ‘my little boy, my little hero, why didn't you save me’ it spoke as Barry couldn't look away from the pure red flames in the eye sockets of the burning soul. “Barry!” a voice yelled getting the attention of both of them.  
\-------------------  
Robbie was only ever in the passenger seat while he was the rider but the voice took him by enough surprise that he turned the rider turnt his head, it was Caitlin, the rider went to walk towards her as Robbie stopped him ‘she will cause death’ the rider hissed at Robbie as Robbie focused on getting control ‘the future is constant flux you know that’ Robbie replied as the spirit just kept trying to regain control as they were hit from the side and sent flying as they smashed against the hospital wall. They looked up now in a state where they both held control, it was the flash. “Stay down” the flash said as the rider stood up as the Flash shot towards him and hit him with a barrage of super speed punches.the rider took the blows as if it was nothing as he tensed his body and a aura of flames erupted and sent the Flash flying across the parking lot as the rider clicked his fingers and a chain wrapped itself around the Flash’s body so he couldn't move as the rider walked towards him, he took no damage from any of the Flash’s attacks and Robbie knew what the rider was about to do as he tried to stop it as his voice seemed to break through the riders body “we don't kill innocent” the rider spoke allowed as it seemed to be a harsh whisper. “You don't get to decide who lives or dies” the Flash replied as the rider simply walked away as he clicked his fingers as the chain tightened and broke the Flash’s right leg as the chains vanished. As a flaming loop appeared before the rider as he stepped through it and disappeared.   
\-------------------------------------

“Your Tibia has been broken in two places” Caitlin said looking at the x-ray. “How long till i'm back on my feet?” Barry asked as Caitlin shook her head “not till tomorrow” she said “at the very least” she added. “But he might strike again tonight” he said as she looked at him “he went easy on you and you still left with broken bones and he left without a scratch” She said as he tried to get up “so you expect me to do nothing?” he asked as she shook her head “i expect you to call for some help” she said as she dropped breaching disk on his lap “because i think we both know only one person who can hit harder than that thing” she said as he nodded “fine i'll call Kara” he said as she nodded “good idea” she said as she left leaving Barry alone.


	5. two

Barry sat up and grabbed his crutches Caitlin had provided as he opened a breach and hopped through it. 

Barry came out in Kara’s apartment while she and her sister were sitting on the sofa as Alex threw something at him as he entered Flash time and grabbed a knife out of the air as he went back to normal time “really?” Barry asked as he dropped the knife on the counter “Barry?!?” Kara exclaimed as she shot over to him and hugged him, Barry was fast enough to see Kara coming but he knew she would tackle him into a hug if it was the last thing she ever did so he just braced himself as she crushed him into a hug “hey Kara” he said winded as he added “ow” to the end a Kara pulled away “what happened” she asked as she looked at his leg “got into a fight” he said as he rearranged his crutches “i guessed that but i mean what did that to you?” she asked in a protective tone “someone i'm gonna need help with” he said as she nodded “i'm in” she said as she looked at his leg “how long till?” she asked as she nodded at his leg and he shrugged “broken in two places so tomorrow” he said as she nodded “speedster healing doing good” she said as he nodded “Kara you should know” he said as he looked at her “he took me down without trying, i hit him over a thousand times he wasn't even scratched” he said as she nodded “it's all good i have friends” she said as she looked at Alex who nodded “i'll call Hank you get Mon-EL?” she said as Kara nodded “give us 20 minutes” Kara said as Barry knitted his eyebrows “who’s Mon-EL?” he asked as Alex shrugged “a male, weaker version of Kara” she said as Kara shrugged “were trying to make him a hero” she added “we’ll need the help” Barry nodded as she put her hand on his shoulder “don't worry, we got this” she said as Barry nodded “sorry but till tomorrow i can't help” he said as she shrugged “what's his deal?” Alex asked “is he a Meta?” she added as Barry shook his head “he's strong, and fast, he seems to be immune to pain and incredibly hard to damage” he said as Alex nodded “so like Kara” she said as he shrugged “he's a flaming skeleton” he said as Alex sighed “ah” she muttered “not quite like Kara” she said as she pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial “hey Hank, Barry needs help” she said as she nodded at Barry who leaned against the counter.  
\------------------------------------------  
Robbie was back at his apartment as he was talking with the rider “what the hell was that!” he asked as the spirit seemed completely at ease ‘he hope to get in our way’ the spirit spoke ‘i had to defend us’ it continued as Robbie nodded “yeah fine but we don't kill superheroes” Robbie stated “we fight to incapacitate at worse” Robbie said as the spirit got annoyed ‘fine the heroes live’ it spat was Robbie nodded “good, now we have work to do” he said as he went to his bed and as he saw it he actually felt tired “what?” Robbie asked as the spirit spoke ‘i'm enhancing your cells to give it more power’ the rider spoke as Robbie nodded “will we be back to full strength?” Robbie asked as he crashed on the bed ‘you have never been at full power’ the rider said ‘when you wake up you will be stronger than you have ever been, but you still wouldn't even be close to full power’ it spoke again as Robbie felt his eyes close. 

Sleeping for Robbie was pure bliss, in his dreams he actually felt things that weren't anger or pain. He felt happy it was like he was surfing through all his best memories. The time he and Gabe skipped school and spent the day together, it was Robbie’s idea but they both had a blast. He remembered the first time he met Daisy first time he ever got put on his ass as the rider, even if he did win. She was amazing he felt better when she was around but when he got back she was in space and he had no idea how to find her. So he went back to work, to complete his deal. 

He found the next location he needed from his talk with the Hector. It was in the docks he was a major player in the trafficking of contraband into and out of Central City. Robbie wasn't changing this time, both he and the rider wanted to test his new limit without transformation. The car was still ablaze though ,namely because when it was it became the fastest vehicle in the world in the most literal sense. He shot down the roads as the sun receded behind the horizon plunging the world to darkness as the fire from the charger made the path around him seem ablaze all on it's own. He shot down the road as he smashed through the gate breaking into the docks as he skidded to a stop and his car and got out as people started to amass around him “you must be loco to come here” one said as he wielded a AK74U aimed at Robbie’s chest as Robbie looked at him “your Alonzo?” Robbie asked as the man cocked his gun and the 20 or so surrounding Robbie done the same. “And what's it to you?” the man asked as Robbie smirked “well, your friend told me where you are but i couldn't get your face before his soul turned to dust” Robbie shrugged as the man adjusted his gun “you killed Hector?” he asked as Robbie shrugged “that's a complex answer” Robbie said “but let's say yes” Robbie finished as Alonzo just shook his head “then a thanks are in order” he said as he clicked the safety off “now i don't need to find your suicidal ass” he said as he yelled “FIRE!” and and they all opened fire on Robbie.


	6. unexpected

Robbie let the bullets hit him as a surprise arose, he felt the pain, “what the hell” Robbie said as the rider spoke ‘the more of my power you have the more burden you place on yourself, containing this much of my power will no longer dull the pain, however you will have access to new abilities’ it said as Robbie stood tensed as the wall of bullets continued to hit him. The only reason he wasn't flat on his ass was because of all his experiences over the past years he was good with pain. “These better be some amazing new abilities” Robbie said as the bullets stopped and he was still standing “what the hell?” one of the men gasped as Alonzo just dropped his weapon “i had a feeling” he said calmly “your him?” he asked as Robbie nodded “you guys aren't worth the whole flaming skull thing” Robbie said “strangely i have a feeling that having everything burnt off will hurt” Robbie shrugged as he looked down at himself and realized he was fully fixed, even his jacket. “Not too shabby” Robbie muttered, normally he had to transform to be fixed up, Robbie raised his hands as a ball of fire began to form between them. Robbie slammed his hands to the ground as a wave of hellfire shot out and incinerated all of the gang members except Alonzo “you and me are gonna test out my new abilities” Robbie said as he walked forwards and placed a figure and on Alonzo’s chest as he lightly pushed as Alonzo went flying 20 feet before hitting the tarmac with a scream as Robbie smirked “cool” he muttered. As he went to walk back towards Alonzo “i hope your not to tired” Robbie smirked as his eyes hummed with an orange glow. Alonzo scrambled behind a storage container “i have to believe you’re smart enough to realize you can't escape” Robbie spoke calmly, he was enjoying the wave of joy he gained from gaining justice it was like a high for him and it was obviously a new perk of his added power. He was about to turn the corner when he heard a voice. “Hey you there” the female voice spoke as Robbie looked up to see a woman flying with a S branded on her chest. She landed in front of Robbie as he looked at her curiously “what happened here?” she asked as she pointed behind herself at the car and 20 or so burnt and ashed bodies. “Was it the flaming skull?” she asked as Robbie smirked “flaming skull?” he asked “you mean the ghost rider?” he asked as she knitted her eyebrows “is that what the guy with the skull on fire is called?” she asked as Robbie nodded “when i got he we went running off in that direction” he said as he pointed the far side of his car. Robbie believe if he played his cards right he could get away from her without a fight. But then two holes erupted from his chest as he looked down where the bullet holes were already starting to close as the woman looked at him “what the?” she asked as he sighed and looked at Alonzo “really?” he asked as he clicked his fingers and Alonzo’s neck snapped “what did you do?” the woman asked as Robbie looked back at her “killed 20 maybe 30 gang members and stopped the movement of illegal contraband in and out of the city?” Robbie answered confused “what about you?” he asked as the woman's fist connected with Robbie’s chest in a blow which would've of sent a normal human flying without causing major damage “well…” Robbie said “i don't really want to fight you” he added as she grabbed his shirt and flung him towards his car as he hit it denting the door “not the car” Robbie muttered, it fixed itself but besides the point, “look your a hero i have no beef with you” Robbie said as he got up again “stay down” the woman warned as she appeared next to back of his car and he guessed what she was about to do “don't…” Robbie said “if you damage my car any more i’ll be pissed and i can't promise what’ll happen next” he warned as she grabbed the back of the car before spinning with it in her hands and slamming it down on Robbie as the entire car was flipped. 

Kara feared she went to far as the car caught fire , that was, until it started to move. The entire car was lifted as Robbie had transformed into a skeleton with wicked fire dancing around him. “What the hell” she said in shock as the rider tipped his car right side up before placing his hand on the hood as it completely fixed the car. He then shot out his hand towards her and she was sent flying as a wall of force collided with her as she felt something tighten around her ankle as she felt herself pulled back as she was whipped into the ground on the other side of the rider as she got up and shot towards him as she punched him in the face as he went flying and she screamed in pain as she looked at her fist, she was burnt, she didn't even know she could be burnt. 

Robbie flew through 3 container before he stopped as he walked out he felt in control, like the punch had knocked the rider out and left Robbie in charge. Robbie walked towards the woman as he was hit from the side by his car again, he was really starting to hate these people as he caught the car and placed it down. “Hey don't you know it's not right to hit woman” a man said, he was wearing a red suit with a blue cape and Robbie felt it was a copy of the woman's suit just inverted. He didn't get much time to think as he was hit with a blue blast of energy as a man walked towards him, he had long hair and was wearing a weird set of glasses and gloves “i don't want to fight you but if you try you will find yourself outmatched” the riders voice was harsh and sharp “well you broke our friends leg” the man in the tricked out glasses said as he walked to stand beside the other man “and you kill, a lot” the other man added “and also, we brought friends” he said as around Robbie heroes started to emerge, some of which he knew. There was the arrow and the team he'd heard of operating in Star city along with others he didn't as Robbie shook his head “still not enough” he said as a British voice spoke “too right” he said as Robbie looked and recognized the face “Constantine” he said, he heard of him in the magic circles, “you guys wouldn’t be able to kill him” Constantine said as he flipped a blade in his hand which sent alarms down Robbie’s spine. “Archangel blade” he said as Constantine nodded “kills anything” he said as Robbie shook his head “you can't use it” he said as Constantine nodded “true enough” he sighed as he pulled out a stick from his pocket “unless i have one of these” he said as he began to glow and threw the knife at Robbie as it seemed to carry all the energy from the hand of god as it implanted itself in Robbie’s rib cage. Robbie stumbled back as he turned to normal “well…” Robbie said as he looked up “look after the car” he said as he collapsed to the ground as the pool of blood expanded around him.


	7. who is he?

They stood in the cortex as they watched a pipeline camera linked to Robbie’s cell. “Do we know who he is?” Barry asked as Constantine laughed “doesn't bloody matter who he is mate it matters what he is” he said as he went to light a cigarette as Caitlin looked at i'm and he shrugged and tucked it in his pocket “so what is he?” Caitlin asked as Constantine pointed at the monitor “that is a ghost rider” he said before correcting himself “the thing inside him is a ghost rider” as Oliver squinted “so what's a ghost rider” he asked as Constantine sighed “just about the worst thing to come out of the supernatural world” he said as he played with his lighter “they don't need sleep, or food, they can survive any situation, their almost impossible to kill and their incredibly strong with the ability to mutate anything they need to complete their task” he said as he looked at the screen “but he’s different” Constantine tapped the screen “the Archangel blade has the ability to kill anything besides God and Archangels unless used by an Archangel, which means he isn't demon” Constantine said as Mick shrugged “he's made of fire i like him” he said as he took a bite out of a sandwich “that's not the point, if he isn't a demon then he’s not suppose to be a ghost rider” Constantine said as Thea shrugged “maybe you didn't do it right” she suggested as Constantine shook his head as he threw the old piece of wood at her “that is a hand of God” he said pointing at it “inside it contained a small burst of God power” he said as he looked at Barry “real God not whatever Savitar is” he nodded “you mean God, God” Kara asked as he nodded “it temporarily gave me power equal to Archangels” he explained “which meant the only things in the universe that it wouldn't kill even if they were the strongest demon out there would be Archangels” he said as Barry shrugged “so you think he's an Archangel” Barry said as Constantine nodded “which means once again you heroes have truly screwed it this time” he muttered “because Archangels, at full power can click their fingers and wipe out a state without breaking a sweat” he said “so the wound isn't fatal?” Caitlin asked as she hadn't looked away from the screen “at best i've split the rider from the host temporarily while it's focus is on fixing it's wounds while it keeps the host alive” he said “so is there anyway to actually stop him?” Barry asked as Constantine shrugged “another rider ,possibly, there's only one i know of and he's the king of hell, which means his powers would be as strong as this one depending on the bond with the host” he said as Caitlin was still looking at the screen “so does the host know what happens?” she asked as he shrugged “it starts with a deal, past that the host has a level of control but if the rider wants to do something the host can't stop it forever” he said as he put his lighter in his pocket “so because the rider is a killer the host might not be?” she asked as he sighed and made a noise like an annoyed groan “it depends why they said yes” he said as Kara rubber her still burnt, but bandaged, hand “when he killed the gang members he wasn't on fire” she said “he was just angry” she said as Barry nodded at her wound “is there anything you can do to help her?” Barry asked as Constantine walked over and removed her bandage as he looked at it “i can slow the bleeding but i can't heal the wound” he said as Barry looked at him “is there anything that could fix her, i can run literally anywhere to get it” he said as Constantine looked at him “this wound was caused by hellfire the best chance of healing it is inside that cell” he said as Caitlin nodded “i’ll talk to him” she said almost too quickly as she walked out.


	8. whats your story?

Robbie woke up in a cell and was confused, for one he was in a lot of pain and for another he couldn't feel the riders presents. He tried to sit up but was flat on his back again as he screamed in pain. He took of his jacket and put it to the side as he removed his shirt. The wound from the blade was still there, “that's not good” Robbie groaned as he he started ripping his shirt and wrapping the pieces around himself. The blood was already coming through the makeshift bandage as a big metal panel, that reminded him of a safe door rose up as a woman was standing in the shadow looking at him “how's your chest?” she asked as he looked at her squinting “Caitlin?” he asked as the figure fidgeted “Caitlin Snow right?” he asked as she walked out of the shadow “i guess i shouldn't of given you the hint about hellfire huh?” he said as he grabbed his chest and and rubbed it as he pulled his hand away and it was covered in blood “i almost forgot what it was like to have a wound” he said as he wiped his hand on his jeans “or at least one that last more than a night don't miss the continuous pain though” he muttered as he rested his head on the back of the wall. “I'm sorry about that” she said as he just sighed “just tell Constantine that he owes me big time” he said as he cracked his neck “so where am i?” he asked as looked behind her “the tech behind you along with the pipes and the structure of this i'm guessing the particle accelerator” Robbie said as she looked at him astounded “i many not have completed high school but i'm not an idiot” he stated looked at her “oh, that's not...” she started as he chuckle “it's cool” Robbie said as he winced at his chest “i think i have a hole in my heart” he said as he looked at the bandages “i wanted to ask something” she said as he looked at her “you want to known how me and the rider work” he stated as she nodded “it all started about 5 years ago” he said as she knitted her eyebrows “but the particle accelerator...” she said as he interrupted “i'm not a meta, didn't Constantine explain what i am?” he asked as she shrugged “he said you couldn't die, not by any means we have anyway” she said as he nodded “as i said it started 5 years ago” he grunted as he sat down “it's a long story you might want to sit” he said as she sat on the floor where she was “5 years 7 months 3 weeks and 2 days ago i died” he started “me and my brother were targeted by gang members who wanted to kill my uncle, which was a different long story including the Darkhold, so me and my brother were in my uncles car, i was street racing” he said as he grabbed his jacket and pulled a photo out of the top left pocket as he placed it against the glass as Caitlin looked at it “that me and my brother” Robbie said as the photo showed him and his brother leaning on a muscle car “i talked him into coming along, i said it would be fun” Robbie said as he pulled the photo away and put it back in the jacket pocket. “The gang bangers pulled up next to us and unloaded a clip through our window, i took 5 bullets my brother took 3” he said as he tapped five places on his chest. “The adrenaline hit and i sped off down the road till we got to a bridge and they took out my tires” he said as his eyes seemed to turn a darker shade “the car flipped and i went flying through the window high into the air as i smashed into the pavement” he said as she looked at him “but then how?” she asked as he shrugged “i made a deal” he said “i begged God i begged the universe, i begged anyone who would listen to save my brother” he said as she looked at him “and someone replied?” she asked as he nodded “an archangel” he said “he was discarded by God before time began so he couldn't hold his own form without a host” he explained “he asked if i wanted justice, for my brother, for me ,for everyone” he said as he knitted his eyebrows “this is the first time i haven't heard him in my head since that night” he said “it's nice” he nodded “the hand of god must of put him on his ass for a while” Robbie shrugged as he tensed then sighed in relief “that's better” he nodded as he pulled his bandages off and he was healed “the powers kicked back in” he said as he stood up “oh and how's the woman?” he asked as she looked at him “you mean supergirl?” she asked as he nodded “if that's her name” he shrugged as he threw the makeshift bandage to the side and put the jacket on without zipping it up. “Her burns aren't going to be healing” he said seriously “the rider burns the soul, the soul doesn't heal” he said as she nodded “the man in hospital said the same thing” she agreed “but Constantine said an Archangel could heal any wound” she added as he sighed “it's possible” he nodded “but i've never tried, the Archangel in me isn't really at full power” he shrugged “and plus i can feel the hate your friends have for me” he nodded towards the entrance “ask Constantine if he has another hand of god then get back to me” he said as he sat down as she looked at him “he said that just because the rider is evil it doesn't mean you are” she said as Robbie chuckled “he's not evil” Robbie said as he rested his arms on his knees “he craves justice, not the human definition of justice, eye for an eye kind of justice” he said as he shrugged “and if he can't get than then he goes for vengeance” Robbie said as she looked at him “and your OK with that?” as he shrugged “i've saved people and i've killed people, i don't see a difference between me and the Star City vigilante” he said as Caitlin shook her head “he never hurt an innocent” she said as Robbie chuckled again “that's a lie, he shot Roy Harper in the leg and tried to suffocate the Flash” he said as she looked at him “with my powers coming back you’re gonna find it difficult to lie to me” he said as she nodded “but the name?” she said as he looked at her “at this level it's like i can see your trying to hide something and with a little effort i can see bits and pieces of information, like Roy’s name but not the Flash’s” he said kind of annoyed “anyway” he said as he rubbed his hands together as he regained colour in his face and his eyes hummed orange “do you want me to try and help your friend or not?” he asked calmly “cause when the other guy gets back he might not want me too” Robbie shrugged “she wrecked my car and he really has a problem with people who do that” he said as she looked at a camera in the corner and nodded. A couple minutes late Supergirl along with a couple other including Constantine, Flash and Arrow as Robbie smirked “Mr Constantine” he said as he nodded his head “that's one hell of a throw you have” he said as he put his hand under his jacket and rubbed the now completely healed wound “can you heal her or not?” the Flash interrupted as Robbie shrugged “no clue” he said as he pointed at the wound “the problem is she isn't human so her body is different” he said “i can lessen the burn easily enough but i've never actually tried to completely fix a burn on a human or otherwise” he said as a tall green alien looked at him as his eyes glowed red and Robbie felt him in his head. 

Seconds later Hank felt himself being throw across the room as everyone tried to help him up except for Barry who walked up to the cell “what the hell did you do” he yelled as Robbie leaned against the door “not a damn thing” he said as Hank got to his feet “it wasn't him” Hank said as he held a hand to his temple “at least not intentionally” he added as he looked at Robbie “how do you deal with that?” he asked as Robbie shrugged “right now he's dormant, imagine that with an active rider” Robbie said as Hank walked over to the controls and unlocked the door as Robbie pushed off the door so he didn't fall “what are you doing?!?” the Flash asked as Hank put his hand on the Flash’s shoulder “he won't hurt us” Hank said as Robbie shrugged “maybe him” he said pointing at Constantine who nodded “that fair matchstick” he said as Robbie just raised his middle finger then walked to Kara and held out his hand “i'm not gonna force you to do this but it's the best change you have” he said as she looked at him “will it hurt?” she asked as he shrugged “i'll be healing your soul, so you're gonna feel some memories resurface but there shouldn't be any physical pain” he said simply as she hesitated before holding out her hand as he covered it with his and a bright orange light burst through his cupped hands.


	9. memory lane

Kara woke up it was dark, she could see the stars in the night sky perfectly, she was standing next to a small bungalow with an attached garage as she saw the corrugated metal garage door slide up and a familiar car pull forward and park just forward enough for the garage door to close behind it. That's when a younger Robbie Reyes got out and walked to the hood and slid the catch and lifted it up. “Huh” a voice said behind her as she jumped and turned around and saw the Robbie Reyes she had helped put in the pipeline. “Where are we?” she asked as she walked towards him as he just walked past her and towards the younger him “july” he said as he looked at the younger him who was now working on a car “4th of july 2010” he said as he had a faint smile “i didn't see this coming” he muttered as he looked back at her as she asked “how did we get here?” as he shrugged “we're not really here” he said as he put his arm out and it past straight through his younger self. “This is a memory” she said as he nodded “i normally always have a specific memory when i use the rider’s powers in my body” he said as he looked at her “memories which bring anger or pain” he said as he looked at her “each power has a different selection of memories” he explained as she wasn't sure which Robbie to pay attention to “this one comes when i heal people” he said as he looked at her curiously “my guessing is that with the power stored in your cells it caused an overload on power in your body when i tried healing you so i brought your mind into mine while my powers fixed your body” he shrugged as she looked at him “your file said you never passed high school yet you put that together all on your own?” she mocked as he smirked “in the past 9 years i've seen things that if i shew you your brain would literally overload and you would be in a coma for the rest of your alien life” he said seriously as she squinted at him trying to decide if he was being honest “so what happens now?” she asked as he was distracted watching his younger self waiting for something as the engine spurted motor oil in the younger Robbie’s face as the other Robbie smiled and a new voice was heard “you've been messing around with that thing every day since our uncle was arrested” the voice said as the real Robbie walked around to the other side of the car in a state of shock as she walked next to him “who is he?” she asked as Robbie raised his hand focusing on the scene playing out as the boy who couldn't of been older than 16 walked towards the young Robbie and handed him a rag “and you still don't know how not to get squirted with oil?” the boy asked as the young Robbie took the rag “i'm self teaching” he replied as he looked at the boy “we can't all learn these things at school” he replied as the boys smile wavered as the young Robbie looked at him and tapped him in the chest with the back of his hand “hey, kid, you know it was my choice to leave school” he said as the boy nodded “yeah i know” he replied as the young Robbie nodded “i don't regret it” he said as the boy looked at him “i have a job interview tomorrow at an autoshop” he said “how about we go for a drive” the young Robbie said as he dropped the hood and grabbed his leather jacket out of the back seat as he threw it on. “He's my little brother” the real Robbie said as Kara looked at him “our parents died when we were kids” he continued “and out uncle went to prison, he turned out to be a psychopath who gave himself the ability to transform matter and bring it from different dimensions” he added as a side note as Kara looked at him worried as Robbie raised his hand “don't worry i killed him after he impaled me twice and we got trapped inside of a nuclear bomb” he said as she looked at him as he nodded “yeah when i say i can't die i mean it” he said as he said it like it was a normal incident “at the time Gabe was only 14 and i just turned 18” he said as Kara pieced it together “you left school to look after your brother” she said as he nodded as the car started and pulled out of the drive “back then driving around was how me and Gabe reconnected” he said “this was the last drive we went on before this happened” he said as his hand enighted in flames and Kara looked at him “i don't understand” she said as he looked at her “don't understand what?” he asked as she shook her head “your a good person” she said as she pointed at the scene in front of her “you wouldn’t of done that is you weren't” she added as she looked at him “yet you’re a killer” she said as Robbie nodded “do you want an explanation?” he asked as she nodded and he thought for a second “you go off human justice” Robbie said as he rubbed his hands together “but the thing inside me, it's wayyy older than humans” he continued “it craves justice and vengeance, but not in human terms” he said as he leaned against the fence “so you kill because the thing inside of you wants primal justice” she clarified as he shook his head “trust me i know it sounds weird” he said as she nodded “we’ll i'm an alien who’s dating an alien in a different dimension for a friend who can travel through space, time and dimensions by running” she said “is it true though?” she asked “what's inside of you” she said as he nodded “it's an Archangel” he agreed “but during the revolution he was hurt when God hit him with an energy blast so he isn't in at full power” he said as he looked at her “weird right?” he asked as she just shook her head “i mean God” she said as he nodded and a loud noise seemed to hum as he shook his head as she looked at him worried “what's happening?” she asked as he smirked “we are getting out of here” he said “and your going back to a body which is as good as new” he said as she nodded “see you in a minute” he said as the world went dark and Kara was consumed by a nice warm sensation as she closed her eyes.


End file.
